CavemanFilms
CavemanFilms (Born August 5th, 1993), usually reffered to as Dan''' 'is a YouTube comedian, gamer and CEO of CavemanFilms LLC. He has a multitude of minor channels, but predominantly runs a gaming channel known as CavemanFilms. The CavemanFilms channel currently has over 1 million Subscribers and has achieved over 100 million video views to this present day. He refers to his fanbase as "the Dwellers" he has named the title of his channel. CavemanFilms- Minecraft Neandtherthal .He is most noticed for his Minecraft video game content, his series Bad/Disturbing Games ", and a series called "Shenanderthals", a series in which he and a friend play games that are usually either bad or just weird. Caveman attends gaming conferences such as the Penny Arcade Expo in Seattle, Washington and the Electionic Entertainment Expo in Los Angeles, California. In November 2012, he attended a popular ''Minecraft convention called Minecon in Paris, France. While there his mother passed away, leaving him emotionally devastated and trapped in France with no way back to the United States until his plane would depart three days after. It's been said that the creator of'' Minecraft'', Markus "Notch" Persson , had offered to find a plane for him to make the trip back to the USA, but all planes were booked and those that weren't would take over 30 hours to arrive. After arriving back home, Dan took a small hiatus on his channel, with good friends SkyDoesMinecraft and AntVenom kindly uploading videos on his behalf. A few weeks after, Dan had recovered to a point where he can continue doing video content and is now currently back to his usual cheery self. Known Series Dan has created a lot of series over the past few years, with some getting some critical acclaim. His most viewed series ever was The Curse of Herobrine , a two part Minecraft Machinima uploaded onto the Machinima main channel. Together both parts have gathered over 2.5 million views. CavemanFilms is also known for making cinematic Let's Plays, such as his Secrets of the Dwellers and Pixelmon Lapis series. He's stated countless times that the amount of effort he puts into those videos makes the time it takes to create one take a lot longer than a regular Let's Play, his fans still continue to feverishly ask for them on every video he posts. In-jokes In his various videos, CavemanFilms has called objects or said phrases that people deemed sort of funny, and they've become in-jokes on his channel. Some of the in-jokes are: Calling the Nether's Ghast a "Babyface". In one series he did with AntVenom, the ghasts were textured to look like mutated anuses so they were thereby dubbed "Babyanus". The Minecraft item "bone" that is dropped by skeletons or found in chest is called a club whenever Caveman finds one. This is a reference to bone clubs, a weapon actual cavemen used back in the day. The subsequent item "bonemeal" is called club dust because of it being powdered club. Caveman has also expressed a great amount of disdain towards the non-aggressive bat mob. Frequently seeking them out to kill them, he calls the bats various forms of insults but usually refers to them as "Demon birds". He knows that they are in fact mammals, but he still chooses to call them so. In a Cops and Robbers video, Dan was called 'Fluffy Face' by SkyDoesMinecraft, then jokingly replying "How'd you know my last name?" When something's acting not to his liking he might call it a frontbutt. According to Caveman, "a frontbutt's a butt in the front, and that's just what it is." He also sometimes uses it in a joking manner when playing with friends. Quotes *"Hello Dwellers, and welcome to..." (Often used as intro to videos) *Ah, demon bird!" *"Babyface!" (When being attacked by Ghasts) *"I'm Sergeant Mufflebuns, you might've heard me before, but I'm basically the best gosh dern, guy, out here." (Cops and Robbers persona) *"Oh, we got a runner, we got a runner!" *"I'm the best prison this warden's ever seen, what?" *"I will taze your butt, and you won't like it!" Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:American YouTubers Category:Users born in 1993